fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaiin Adventure
This is a television show about 5 teenagers who win a trip to Hawaii and make friendswith 1 girl and do other stuff It Started June 9 2010 and season 1 ended September 2011. Season 2 will starts sometime this September 2011 Characters Cole McJohnsons : Main character and an arrogant braggart. Who enjoys annoying Izzy. He seems to like Izzy back but only Izzy doesn't know Isabella "Izzy" Ketz : Coles rival who has a secret crush on Cole that everybody except for Cole knows about but acts like she hates him Miles Charles: Coles best friend in the series . who enjoys chilling,sleeping and eating Kristina Izic : A totaly cam girl who is best friends with Isabella Edward di Angelo: The new guy of the group who hangs out with the rest Cheryl Rodigruez : The rich girl who's dad owns the appartment the group live in Season 1 There are 15 episodes in this season 1.Welcome to Hawaii Part 1 - Cole and Izzy his life long rival are one of the 5 to win the trip and caus ehavoc on the aeroplane along with meeting Miles who becomes Coles new best friend and Kristinia who befriend's Izzy they also meet Edward foreign exchange student from Brazil and meet Cheryl owner of there new home Hawaiis biggest appartment! 2.Welcome to Hawaii Part 2 - Do to the HUGE apartment rooms they decide to throw a party until Cheryl's dad (owner of the appartment) comes! 3.Volcano Trouble - Cole and the gang think there living it until a major volcano is annouce dot hit Hawaii as they panic real hard and trying to survive. but it turns out that the town just got swarmed by tomato bees? 4.How to be Like Cole - Cole thinks he's the best on Hawaii and bullys fellow citizens including the gang so they trie and teach him a lesson by annoying him to the extreme! 5.Izzy's Moment - Izzy cant handle being the only one cleaning up all the mess and desides to quit living in Hawaii until the gang stop her 6.Caught Part 1 - After Izzy constatly being pranke by Cole the girls plan revenge. and get a picture of Col naked and post it to the WHOLE OF HAWAII! 7.Caught Part 2 - Cole finnaly finds the naked picture of him posted on Izzy's blog and him Miles and Edward sabatage the girls and win! 8.Miles and the The Shell of Faith - Miles finds a good luck shell that make shis life awesome but everyone wants it! 9-12. The 4 Part Daily Life Extravoganza - Each ep of this special shows what 6 of the main characters days (Eddies and Cheryls are sqaushed into the same episode) 13.Foreigners - Everyone keeps calling Edward and Cheryl the foreigners (as compliment) but Edward and Cheryl think there being Racist and they get really really angry 14-15.The End? (Season Final) - Hawaii gets attacked by a volcano a REAL one this time but everyone except for the main 6 are warned and the main six TRY and stay alive Season 2 16 episodes planned for this season Category:Fan Fiction